<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stranded lullaby by possessed (stalkers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666932">stranded lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalkers/pseuds/possessed'>possessed (stalkers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Porn, BDSM, CCTV, Catholic Guilt, F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Jealousy, Leashes, Master/Pet, Masturbation, POV Second Person, Voyeurism, Worship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalkers/pseuds/possessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luciel innocently thinks he’ll check on you to make sure you really are safe at Jumin’s place, things quickly turn around as he sees you tied up on a leash, straddling the CEO’s lap like a cat.</p><p>Well, he couldn’t help slipping his hand beneath his waistband while gluing his eyes to the CCTV screen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stranded lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cracking his knuckles loudly, Luciel leaned back in his leather chair and sighed with exhaustion. His striped glasses rested at the edge of his nose, pushed down from how long he’d sat leaning his head forward. He looked over his lines of code with disapproval. No matter how much work he completed, there was always something more to be done.</p><p>Luciel saved the document and rubbed the bridge of his nose, reaching into his signature bag of Honey Buddha Chips, only to find that none were left. Of course. He’d finished them all about ten minutes ago without realizing. Gorging himself on junk food wasn’t a reliable source for fuel, he knew that. Vanderwood criticized his eating habits many times. Still, nothing else was quite as convenient.</p><p>He glanced at his second monitor, opening the security cameras out of plain curiosity. It was almost muscle memory at this point to check up on Rika’s apartment, but he was reminded by the empty bed that you were no longer occupying her old room. A pit of tar — was it jealousy? — formed in his abdomen. You were with <em>Jumin. </em>He’d almost forgotten.</p><p>No harm in looking at Jumin’s security cams, right? He’d only installed them to check up on Elizabeth III (or <em>Elly, </em>as he so affectionately nicknamed her), but since she’d gone missing in the days prior, he hadn’t been up to checking on them as often.</p><p>He almost didn’t realize that he’d already opened up the cameras mindlessly, flipping through each one and looking for a hint of soft, brown bangs. On one panel, in the livingroom of Jumin’s home, his finger freezes. Luciel stares in shock, mouth slightly agape as he looks upon the sight before him.</p><p>There you were, draped in one of Jumin’s personally tailored, fine dresses. The silk clung to your slender body and accentuated your curves, giving you an elegant, feminine shape. And beneath the dress, Jumin’s strong hands wandered, lifting the skirt of it above your thighs and revealing the intricate ribbons tied around your torso.</p><p>Luciel could do nothing but gasp sharply, eyes following every motion of his fingers tracing your bare flesh. He was enamored by the sight of you, sitting obediently on the man’s lap like you were some sort of <em>pet...</em></p><p>He stopped for a moment. So that was it, then. Losing Elizabeth must have taken a toll on the poor guy.</p><p>Jumin continued, his ring-covered fingers delicately slithering their way around to your rear to give it a gentle squeeze. Then, as if to counteract his kindness, he raised his palm and left a hard smack on your flesh. Although the CCTV had no sound, Luciel could see your lips part in ecstasy as you moaned reflexively.</p><p>“Fuck,” he muttered to himself, forcing his eyes away from the screen and running his hands through his red mop of hair. He already began to feel himself strain against the fabric of his pants, but <em>no.</em> Doing something like this without your knowledge... That would be morally wrong. Luciel abides strongly by his moral code.</p><p>On the other hand... His eyes flicked back briefly to the screen, zooming in to get a closer look at the action. Between his last glance and now, Jumin had completely removed your underwear and was lifting your dress above your head. The hacker winced at the sight, teeth gnawing desperately into his lip at the unexpected view of your nude body. Well, nude, save for the ribbons that spanned across your chest and followed down to your thighs, crossed with such detail that Luciel wouldn’t doubt this wasn’t Jumin’s only experience.</p><p>By then, Luciel’s face had heated up so much, he’d probably blend in with his hair. His thighs rubbed together uncomfortably as he tried to suppress his growing arousal, but he knew it was a fruitless attempt. The thought of you already got him so worked up in the past, witnessing this was just something miraculous.</p><p>Whether he became aware of it in the moment or not, his desires were overtaking him, and he had to relieve the pressure somehow. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and placed his hand over his arousal, moaning softly as he began to palm himself through his boxers. Meanwhile, you were grinding messily on Jumin’s clothed lap, desperate for any sort of stimulation. Luciel imagined it was himself teasing you like that, edging you and bringing you to tears from bliss. He wanted to make you come, wanted to see your face when you rode out your orgasm over his lap—</p><p>He inhaled sharply. His boxers got pulled down over his hips and he rushed to grab his lotion out of the nearby drawer, pumping a bit into his palm before coating his member with it. A grunt of relief sounded from him, hand wrapping carelessly around his length as he watched you drop to your knees in front of Jumin. The way Jumin smirked at you, egged you on — it made Luciel angry. <em>He</em> should be the one you worshipped. It should be <em>him</em> that you would drop to the ground for, begging for <em>his </em>cock down your throat, filling you up with <em>his</em> cum. You should be treating Luciel like a sex god, not fucking <em>Jumin Han.</em></p><p>His strokes became faster, more aggressive as he watched you unbuckle Jumin’s pants, trailing kisses on the outside of his underwear. Luciel even heard himself growl at some point, seething with jealousy. Jumin pulled on your hair and removed his underwear, guiding your head to his cock and pushing it down. Luciel began to shake.</p><p>The hacker tilted his head back, lips parted and swollen from his abuse. Everything was warm: his hand was warm from the friction, his blood ran hot from rage, his face flushed and dripped with sweat as he continued to watch your endeavors. You seemed so happy to serve Jumin, so obedient to your master. It was fucking <em>disgusting</em> how perfect you looked underneath him.</p><p>Luciel couldn’t take it. With one, two more pumps, he cried out and let go, spurting cum over his sweater and tensing his legs until they cramped. His chest heaved from the after effects, eyes screwed shut as he panted and shook. A few tears pricked the corners of his eyes, and he told himself that it was from the intensity of the orgasm.</p><p>He turned off the monitor. He couldn’t bare to watch you anymore.</p><p>Hands rubbed raw, he grabbed a tissue and wiped himself down, groaning in disgust at his mess. The shame began to set in soon, but he gathered the energy to at least throw away the tissue and take off his sweater before he plopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. His cross necklace burned a hole into his chest.</p><p>He could practically hear Jihyun’s voice scolding him, <em>It’s disrespectful to think of a woman in that way.</em> Vanderwood’s voice followed: <em>Stop messing around and get back to work.</em></p><p>Pulling his glasses from his face and setting them on the bedside table, he closed his eyes. He loved his faith, he really did. He was devoted to it, too. But he couldn’t help remembering the mutters of <em>sinner, </em>the whispers of <em>dirty</em> and <em>wrong.</em> You didn’t deserve someone like Luciel, who felt such shameful things for you. Jumin was practical, civilized, and kept those thoughts for the bedroom. Luciel made a promise of abstinence at a young age, he couldn’t give you what you truly wanted even if you <em>paid</em> him to.</p><p>There was a reason Luciel was put in such a dangerous position, one that prevented any ounce of normalcy in his life. He wasn’t emotionally ready to handle a normal life, and he wasn’t deserving of one, either. To rope you into that mess of his would be entirely his fault. In a way, he was almost glad you had chosen Jumin instead. Someone who has it all together. Someone with potential.</p><p>If he could, he’d shed a few tears at the thought. Unfortunately, the most that comes out is a silent sob, followed by Luciel burying his sweat-slick face in the pillow and exhaling deeply.</p><p>Vanderwood would be on his ass in the morning about work, but Luciel needed this moment, just this one moment, to himself. He relaxed his fingers that had been clutching the bedsheets, and lazily pulled his cover over the lower half of his body. Had he fallen asleep, or if he was just dancing between the realms of unconsciousness, he didn’t know. But it was a moment alone, away from it all, and he needed that more than anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>